Is my star to come
by Onimusha
Summary: The misson is finally done......Whats you say....Kagmoe lost the whole jewle??? That cant be right, what happend. PG-13 for language PLZ R/R


Is my star to come  
  
Writen by: Onimusha ~~*~~ A/n: I don't own Inu and comp. Nor do I own the song. May have some OOC'ness ok. ~~*~~  
  
On a small hill, in a small cherry tree orchard, sat a young woman of 18 years of age. The sun was setting with hues of orange, golden yellow and violet. Unbeknownst to the young woman, an admirer was approaching her on silent feet. His golden eyes flashed and his white mane blew in the breeze. As he was approaching, his sensitive ears picked up on a soft melody being sung by her. He crept up till he was a few feet from her, listing intently.  
  
** Kagome silently sat on her little hill, in her own little world, admiring the beauty of the sun set before her. In her small hand she held the whole Shikon no Tama. She sighed softly to her self as she was still trying to come to grips that the journey is now over. But as she sat there staring at the little pink glass ball, she began to notice, in her mind, that there was still something missing. But she couldn't put her finger on it yet.  
  
As she leaned back against the trunk of the tree, she looked to the heavens as the stars began to twinkle. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered a lullaby her mother use to sing to her younger self. Not realizing she had an admirer behind her, she started to sing it.  
  
~*~ Wishing on a dream that seems far off, hoping it would come today. Into the starlight, foolish dreamers turn their gaze, waiting on a shooting star. But, what if that is not to come, will their dreams fade to nothing. When the horizon darkens most, we all need to believe there is hope. Is an angle watching closely over me, can there be a guiding light I can not see. I know my heart should guide me but, there's a hole with in my soul. What will fill this emptiness inside of me? I'm I to be satisfied with out knowing. I wish then for a chance to see, now all I need. Desperately. Is my star to come? ~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat back on to his haunches as she sung her melody. He was amazed at the love he was able to feel coming from her and her words. He never knew she had a beautiful voice. It greatly reminded him of his mother, when she would sing to him in times of comfort. He closed his eyes as he absorbed in what her words were saying. Inuyasha was lost so lost in a wave of memories of his mother; he didn't realize that the soft melody had stopped.  
  
** When Kagome was about half way through in singing her melody, a familiar presents filled her senses. But she still continued on. When she was finished, the only sounds to be heard were that of the surrounding sounds of the near-by forest and crickets. She waited for him to say something, anything. But nothing came. Silently turning her head to see him, she noticed he wore a half smile and his eyes were closed. Kagome watched him for a few moments, wondering what he could be thinking of. Finally she decided to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered softly, as to not spook him. But, being that he had demon hearing, it was still loud to him because he wasn't expecting it.  
  
"KYAHHHHHH!!!" He screamed and then jumped straight up into the air. Unfortunately, he took out some of the cherry tree's branches when he jumped. As he came back down with a soft thud, he was not happy. First of all; he does not like being scared out of his mind like that. Second; he hates being embarrassed. More so now because Kagome caught him daydreaming.  
  
** When Kagome spoke his name, she wasn't ready for when he screamed and then jumped like he did. So, in turn, she screamed as well, all though she didn't jump like he did. Instead, she tumbled down her little hill and came to rest on her back at the base of it. She looked like this...@_@ for a while.  
  
Inuyasha, as strong as he is, was having a problem in getting his heart beat back to normal. It's been a while since he had a good scare. But with Shippou around, he's been getting use to it since that damn fox likes to use his Illusion tricks on him. But still, Kagome gave him one-hell-of-a-scare.  
  
After a while, his heart calmed, but as he looked around, there was no sign of Kagome.  
  
"Oi Kagome!! Where are did ya go wench!?!" Inuyasha called out.  
  
"Ohhh man, what happened?" Kagome slowly sat up, slightly shaking her head to try and rid herself of the dizzy spell she still had. Inuyasha heard her and was about to make his way over when she suddenly screamed out.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Inuyasha!!! Where are you!?!"  
  
There are two things in Inuyashas life that he really hated with a passion. First; being 'sat' by that damn spell. But who wouldn't be, right. Second; hearing Kagome scream just like that. It was a terror scream. One that indicates that she was in danger. He drew out Tesusaiga and leapt down to her.  
  
"Kagome, what's the matter??" Inuyasha yelled as he looked around to find the source of her distress. When he determined there was no threat, he sheathed his sword.  
  
At this point, Kagome had begun to sob. Ohh how he hated to see a woman cry. Especially Kagome. Secretly, she was his pride and joy. Even more than that damn jewel. And he would do anything for her.  
  
He crouched down in front of her, putting a clawed hand onto her shoulder. She shoulders were shaking with her sobs. Her hands were covering her beautiful face. He frowned and gently pried away her hands so he could look at her, but she still kept her face down.  
  
"Kagome, Onegai...stop crying. Onegai, you know I can't take it when you cry."  
  
At his words, she stopped a little. She raised her head to meet his golden eyes. She noted that they were full of worry and concern...for her. She didn't say anything at first. Inuyasha was starting to get a little worried here. Something definitely scared her a great deal. He could tell because her fear scent was rising, quickly.  
  
"Kagome. Tell me what happened." He gently urged. "How am I suppose to help you if you won't say anything."  
  
She turned her head away from his gaze as she softly spoke in a whispered tone.  
  
"When...you...uhh when I scared you...you scared me...and I..." She trailed off as another sob choked her.  
  
"Hey now. Shhhh...It's ok now. I know you didn't mean to do it." He said to her. Inuyasha then sat down next to her, picking her up and placing her into his lap to try and comfort her. She turned a little and fisted her hands into his fire-rat coat, burying her face into his chest. By lazily stroking up and down her back, she began to relax against him a little. A few moments later, her crying stopped.  
  
"There. That better. Now, tell me what happened." He urged again, gently.  
  
She didn't move from her position, but proceeded to speak.  
  
"Please don't be mad at me...but I lost the jewel."  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome clung tighter to him when she felt him take a deep breath. She knew what was coming. Inuyasha shuttered slightly to himself when he noticed the fear scent rose greatly just then.  
  
'She thinks I'm going to be angry at her.' He took a few more deep breaths and started to chuckle a little bit. Now Kagome was confused. She had just told him she lost the whole Shikon no Tama. He's supposed to be getting angry at her, not laughing. What was going on here?  
  
Once he had gotten all the 'giggles' out of him, he spoke.  
  
"Kagome, koi. Look at me." She shook her head and tried to bury herself more into his lap. She didn't want to look up. She was afraid of what she was going to see. He frowned.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't going to let her have her way right now. He gently untangled her hands from his coat and pulled away just enough to see her. She had her head down, bangs covering most of her face. He took his hand and firmly, yet gently, and lifted her face up to look into her beautiful blue/gray eyes. She had tear stains on her cheeks; her eyes were red and puffy. But Gods, she was beautiful.  
  
He dipped his head down and captured her lips in the most chaste and pure kiss either of them had ever experienced before. Kagome froze. Of all the things going through her head about what Inuyasha must have been think to do to her about losing the jewel, 'this' was not one of them.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama. My first kiss. He's actually kissing me. Inuyasha is kissing...me. But what if it's not me he's seeing. But Kikyou.' Her thoughts were interrupted as he placed a clawed hand into her hair. He tilted her head a little as he deepened the kiss. Slowly, but surely, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
'Oh Gods!! She tastes so good. I like kissing her. She's so soft.'  
  
When lack of air finally forced them to break, he pulled back to look into her beautiful face. He watched as Kagomes emotions flashed across her face. He knew what she was thinking. And he didn't like it.  
  
"Kagome, you are your own person. No one else. Now that Kikyou is at rest, I am free to choose again." Kagomes eyes were huge. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. Inuyasha put a clawed finger to her lips to quiet her.  
  
"I'm not finished koi." She nodded slowly to let him know she understood him.  
  
"I have chosen..." Inuyasha stated to say, but was cut off when Kagome started to talk.  
  
"Inuyasha, why aren't you mad that I lost the jewel." Kagome whispered, quietly.  
  
In response, she was all but crushed into his chest by the fierceness of his hug. She was starting to be a little more then shocked at his behavior towards her. I mean, come on, she just told him she lost the jewel again. After so much hell was paid in restoring it back, him being so casual about it being lost was starting to unnerve her to no end. He should be screaming and yelling at her. Calling her names and what not. But nope. He was here hugging her...and what's this...he's laughing now!!  
  
Sure enough, when his hold started to slack a bit, she pulled back to stare at him.  
  
"What the hell is so funny, Inuyasha?" She asked, through gritted teeth.  
  
He stopped to regard her question.  
  
"You, that's who!" He replied as if it were obvious. Her anger dissipated when he tweaked her nose. She was completely was at a loss for words by his answer and action.  
  
"Are you going to let me finish or what." Again she slowly nodded to him.  
  
"Good, because I'm trying to tell you something that's very important to me. There's only one pride-n-joy in my life that I want, and it's not that damn jewel. Can you guess as to what that might be?"  
  
Kagome sat for a moment absorb in his words. She then looked deep into his golden eyes. Searching. She was a little surprised at what she found. It was love...for her.  
  
"It's me isn't it... It's always been me hasn't it?"  
  
A warm smile crossed his lips as he dropped his head down for a kiss as his answer.  
  
"Hai. Will you stay with me, Kagome and be my mate for a lifetime?" His voice was husky when he whispered into her ear.  
  
"For as long as you'll have me...then yes."  
  
Inuyahsa was so over joyed, he didn't attempt to keep the tears from falling at her answer. In one fluid motion, he picked her up bridle style and gave to her a devouring kiss. He poured everything he had into that kiss. Kagome responded in the same way, giving all she had too. They were both panting when they broke from it. She snuggled more into his arms with a contented sigh.  
  
"Ohh...before I forget...I think this belongs to you." Inuyasha said as he opened his hand to her. She drew in a sharp breath at what was in his hand, just staring what was there.  
  
"But...but....how...where." She finally managed to stutter out. "Where was it?"  
  
He lightly brushed his lips over hers as he started walking back to the village. He decided that he would have Miroku marry them first, then he would take her away somewhere private to claim her his mate as is done in the demon way.  
  
"It was on the ground where you were sitting when we scared each other, koi."  
  
** As he carried her away back towards the village, a memory of his mother flashed across his mind. It wasn't much, but it was a simple phase he remembered hearing her say before.  
  
'Only when two stars brilliantly shine as one'  
  
~*~*~*~Oswari~*~*~*~  
  
A/N...I hope you liked this. Its only a one-shot fic ok. Please give review. I love hearing from you guys. 


End file.
